Rycerz Strażnik
thumb|318px|Strażnik Rycerz Strażnik'' (ang. Knight Warden)'' – jeden z rodzajów ciężkiego imperialnego pancerza bitewnego – Imperialnego Rycerza typu Questoris. Ogromna maszyna stanowi rolę wsparcia szturmowego oraz sprawdza się w defensywie. Opis Podczas bitwy, kiedy siły Imperium są zalewane i miażdżone przez liczniejszych wrogów nie ma tak pocieszającego dźwięku niż ciężkie dudnienie stóp kilkunastometrowego kolosa zbudowanego ze specjalnych stopów adamantium oraz ceramitu. Nawet w porównaniu do innych maszyn typu Questoris, które są sterowane przez Szlachciców jest on rzadki i produkowany tylko na niewielu Światach Kuźniach. Jego symbol stanowi działo gatlinga Mściciel i zarazem najbardziej przerażającą broń. Jest to ogromna, sześciolufowa, broń obrotowa. Bezproblemowo likwiduje wszelkie pojazdy, a w szczególności piechotę. Wyposażenie i parametry thumb|400px|Strażnik z rękawicą Thunderstrike i wyrzutnią rakiet Stormspear Imperialny Rycerz Strażnik pod względem prędkości poruszania się, zwinności i parametrów pancerza nie wyróżnia się od reszty swych mechanicznych braci jego klasy - Paladyna, Krzyżowca, Błędnego Rycerza, czy Galanta. Podobnie jak oni jest silnie opancerzony, zwłaszcza z przodu i niezwykle zwinny jak na wydawałoby się toporną konstrukcję. Oczywiście kuzyni klasy Cerastus są szybszymi, ale słabiej opancerzonymi maszynami'.' W czasie bitwy próżno szukać bardziej anielskiego głosu nader wyjącego, olbrzymiego i rozkręconego do maksimum działa gatlinga. To właśnie takie metaliczne brzmienia towarzyszące działu gatlinga Mściciel, które ten Imperialny Rycerz dzierży napawają strachem wszelkich wrogów wielkiego Imperatora, a także podnoszą morale obrońców. Wraz ze skowytem Mściciela raz po raz słychać wyjącego Łańcuchowego Żniwiarza - broń charakterystyczną dla większości Imperialnych Rycerzy jego klasy. Może zostać zamieniony na Rękawicę Thunderstrike, która jeszcze lepiej radzi sobie z pojedynczymi, wielkimi przeciwnikami. By skupiać Mściciela na ważniejszych celach, na mniejszych oponentów Strażnik stosuje broń poboczną - ciężki karabin maszynowy, którego pociski większego kalibru doskonale radzą sobie z piechotą i potrafią eliminować lekkie pojazdy. Jeśli jednak wróg przedostanie się bliżej Rycerza, to nie będzie mu dane oglądać go zbyt długo, bowiem ciężki miotacz ognia, obróci go wnet w popiół. W zależności od rodzaju misji bądź indywidualnego stylu walki Szlachcic, pilotujący tego potwora może dobrać sobie rodzaj uzbrojenia zamontowanego na plecach Rycerza. Najczęściej montują Wyrzutnię Rakiet Stormspear, bo jej zmasowany atak spowija wrogie oddziały w kłębach ognia, likwidując tak samo pojazdy jak i ciężką piechotę, na które to została zaprojektowana. Opcjonalnie stosują też Wyrzutnię Rakiet dalekiego zasięgu Ironstorm, czy też Podwójne Autodziało Icarus. Oczywiście to tylko środki do likwidacji wrogów, więc jak każdy wojownik chcący jak najdłużej działać dla Imperatora i ten musi mieć jakąś ochronę. Jest wyposażony standardowo - jak każdy Imperialny Rycerz - w Tarczę Jonową, która to spowalnia i zniekształca tor lotu wszelkich pocisków. Jest niesamowicie wydajna zwłaszcza przeciw broniom energetycznym. Funkcje bojowe thumb|480px|Strażnik Teks... Come at me, heretics! Imperialny Strażnik jest cudnym darem ze strony Domów Rycerskich dla wojowników ludzkości broniących fortyfikacji, przyczółków, bądź walczących z o wiele liczniejszym wrogiem. Maszyna ta w przeciwieństwie do reszty swoich braci przychylna jest bardziej do dystansowych działań i likwidację przeciwników na szeroką skalę. Już pojedyncza seria z działa gatlinga Mściciel potrafi złamać każdy szturm, zatrzymać jakikolwiek najazd, zmiatając całą kolumnę lekkich pojazdów czy unicestwiając całkowicie kompanię żołnierzy. Jakby tego było mało to właśnie w tę broń wbudowany jest ciężki miotacz ognia, więc Mściciel może też posłużyć do oczyszczania bunkrów, umocnień, a także osłon, za którymi skryli się tchórzliwi wrogowie ludzkości. Rycerz ten likwiduje także wszelkie mniejsze pojazdy powietrzne, ostrzeliwując je z działa gatlinga Mściciel, zmieniając je w spadające, płonące wraki. Czasem niektórzy Szlachcice do tego zadania dobierają sobie podwójne autodziało Icarus, ostrzeliwując nim i gatlingiem pojazdy powietrzne, Rycerz jest w stanie ściągać z nieba większe cele. Choć część z pilotów woli zamontować wyrzutnie Ironstorm, by masowo likwidować lekkie cele albo Stormspear do anihilacji pojazdów. Wówczas z samolotami mogą walczyć korzystając jedynie z ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego, jeśli pułap wroga w ogóle na to pozwala. Nawet jednostki klasy Tytan nie są dla niego problemem nie do rozwiązania. A to przez wzgląd na Łańcuchowego Żniwiarza. Jego zęby rozrywają wszelki pancerz i wycinają drogę ku zwycięstwu przez największe bestie i najtwardsze pojazdy. Stanowi on doskonałą broń do walki z większymi przeciwnikami, albo główną broń, kiedy po odparciu natarcia pora przejść na kontratak. Mimo że Mściciel to doskonała broń dystansowa, Szlachcice nierzadko posługując się Łańcuchowym Żniwiarzem stosują taktykę szturmu na pojedyncze, wyróżniające się cele i jedynie okazyjne likwidowanie wszystkiego, co stanie na drodze. Żniwiarz najczęściej stanowi jednak ostateczne uzbrojenie, kiedy braknie amunicji - a ta niestety kończy się błyskawicznie, kiedy Mściciel wchodzi na najwyższe obroty. Z takim wyposażeniem ten Imperialny Rycerz nie tylko sprawdza się w defensywie, ale i przoduje w szturmach na twierdze jednocześnie dając ogień zaporowy, który jest istną ścianą pocisków. Jego ogromne kroki pozwalają po prostu przekroczyć blokady i barykady czy to wybudowane, czy zrobione z czołgów. Jonowa Tarcza pozwala na przetrzymanie wrogiego ostrzału i dostanie się na długość Żniwiarza do wroga - jeśli to konieczne. Rodzaje wyposażenia thumb|326px|Strażnik z wyrzutnią rakiet Ironstorm Podstawowe wyposażenie Strażnika stanowią: *Tarcza Jonowa. *Ciężki karabin maszynowy - wbudowany w ramię. *Działo gatlinga Mściciel. *Ciężki miotacz ognia - wbudowany w Mściciela. *Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Ironstorm - montowana na plecach. *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Stormspear - montowana na plecach. *Podwójne Autodziało Icarus - montowane na plecach. *Rękawica Thunderstrike - zamiast Żniwiarza. *Karabin Melta - zamiast ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. *Augmetyka Okularów - usprawnia wizję i daje możliwości noktowizji. *Bio-korodujące naboje - do ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego, uskuteczniają walkę z piechotą, tracąc na przebijalności. Formacje Strażnik może wziąć udział w dwóch specjalistycznych formacjach: Trójstronna Kopia, która składa się z: *1 Rycerza Strażnika *1 Rycerza Galanta *1 Rycerza Krzyżowca Kopia Rozdzieraczy Niebios, składa się z: *3 Rycerzy dowolnego typu z podwójnym autodziałem Icarus. Znani Strażnicy Źródła Codex Imperial Knights 7th edition s. 21, s. 29, s. 33, s. 41, s. 47, s. 51, s. 56, s. 68, s. 102-109, s.111, s. 115, s. 116, s. 117. Forgeworld, Rodzaje wyposażenia White Dwarf Issue 66 (2015), s.52 Galeria Knight Warden House Terryn.png|Dom Terryn Knight Warden House Raven.png|Dom Kruka Wyniosły sąd exalted court imperial knights imperialni rycerze.jpg|Strażnik w formacji Wyniosły Dwór, dom Terryn Tripartite lance potrójna Lanca imperialni rycerze.jpg|Na czele formacji Potrójnej Kopii Rycerz galant paladyn strażnik imperialni rycerze imperial knights terryn.jpg|Wysoki Król Tybalt (po prawej) Imperialni_Rycerze_Imperial_Knights_Strażnik_Terryn_inkarnacja_gniewu.jpg|Inkarnacja Gniewu, Dom Terryn Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Imperialni Rycerze Kategoria:Jednostki Imperialnych Rycerzy